Pasear por la noche
by blue kirito
Summary: Le dijeron un millón de veces que era mala idea, aún así nadie tenía derecho a detenerla. [Especial de terror sensual (?)]


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **Pasear por la noche.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Le dijeron un millón de veces que era mala idea, aún así nadie tenía derecho a detenerla.**

 **[Especial de terror sensual (?)]**

 **Aladdin x Kougyoku**

 **.**

Kougyoku es una chica que gusta de pasear por la noche, no tiene un pasatiempo en particular que le obligue a eso, en realidad se debe a la sobre protección de sus hermanos. ¿Qué una jovencita decente no anda por ahí en ese horario? ¡Tonterías! Que la luz de luna sea más agradable que la del sol no le convierte en una cualquiera. ¿Por qué ha de ponerse límites por lo que digan o piensen los demás? Es bastante capaz de cuidar de si misma, Judal y Sinbad lo tienen bastante claro luego de la golpiza que les propinó hace un par de días al primero y tres semanas al segundo. Kouha le ha enseñado bastante de armas y Kouen movimientos de artes marciales, ¿Koumei? Mmm algo así como complicadas estrategias de guerra que difícilmente se utilizan en la actualidad. Vale la pena, claro que si. La fría brisa acaricia su piel con gentileza, además las calles y avenidas no están atiborradas de gente como durante el día. Sumado al gran sistema policiaco que comandan los "ocho generales" y que vuelven inexistente la delincuencia. En una ciudad así, ¿a qué clase de peligros se enfrenta una intrépida jovencita?

Dobla en la esquina, luego a la derecha y pasadas seis casas a la izquierda. El alumbrado público parece tener problemas puesto que la lámpara justo arriba de ella tintinea como si fuese a fundirse en cualquier momento.

\- Ah...

Y lo hizo. La próxima está a unos treinta metros, es cuestión de correr un poco... o lo pensó hasta que le cogieron de la cintura desde atrás. Intentó dar un codazo pero el agresor le detuvo con gentileza.

\- Lo siento onesan, juro que no quiero herirte o asustarte pero supongo que es imposible con esta maldición.

Una varonil voz le susurró en la nuca haciéndole estremecer, erizando los prácticamente nulos bellos femeninos. En ese instante deseó girar para ver el rostro del atacante, no tiene manera de asegurarlo pero casi podría jurar que no es una mala persona. Una de las manos masculinas le afianzó por el vientre, atrapandole entre esta y el muchacho; la otra se deslizó del torso a sus pechos provocándole un intenso rubor, pero no se detuvo hasta abrir un poco su camisa y dejar expuesto el cuello.

\- ¡Ah!

Emitió un ligero grito al sentir algo hundiéndose.

 _«- ¿Acaso me mordió? »_

Aladdin cerró los ojos con culpabilidad. No deseaba pensar ni recordar las circunstancias que le llevaron a ese día. Prefirió perderse en la dulce y amable sangre de Kougyoku que fluía por su garganta hasta llegar al corazón que hace siglos dejó de latir. El aroma de ella le es agradable, no fué una víctima al azar. Se resistió a tan salvaje impulso durante medio año pero la necesidad derrotó a su voluntad.

Kougyoku se ruboriza con más violencia. Es bastante curioso que pasado el dolor inicial sea una experiencia placentera, bastante agradable. Es como si aquel ser deslizara los dígitos para tocarla como todo un caballero, como si este conociera los puntos más sensibles en su anatomía. Se muerde los labios conteniendo los gemidos que buscan escapar, curva la espalda y se contorsiona ofreciendo, pidiendo más. Varios recuerdos pasan de uno a otro gracias al vínculo que les brinda el caliente líquido escarlata. Las cosas le dan vueltas a Kougyoku que termina cayendo de rodillas, agitada y con dificultades para respirar.

\- Mmm ah ah ah...

El arrepentido y avergonzado vampiro se ha perdido entre las sombras. Los brillantes, carnosos y húmedos labios femeninos se separaran lentamente.

\- Aladdin... chan...

Gracias a las imágenes que alberga su cerebro ya le conoce. ¿Quién dijo que pasear por las noches es peligroso? Al menos ella no tiene ningún problema en ser el "alimento" de tan sensual y lindo "demonio".

 _«- La próxima definitivamente te haré sonreír. »_

Después de todo, lo que tuvieron hoy es similar a hacer el amor. Aladdin debe pagar el haberle robado su primera vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Uy siento que ese fic da para uno largo (ya tengo toda la trama) ah pero esa bendita falta de tiempo da con todo al traste XD. Pero qué les digo? No me pude resistir a subirlo ju ju ju. Siento que el fandom se muere de a poco así que tengo que contribuir con historias para que no pase. Y por lo mismo, MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO! MAGI SERÁ ETERNO SIEMPRE QUE ESTE EN NUESTRO CORAZÓN! Hasta otra y espero les haya gustado :).**


End file.
